Current anti-theft devices for vehicles block the steering column or prevent rotation of the engine. If an attempt is made to steal the vehicle, some mechanical part has to be forced, in the first case associated with the steering column, and in the second case associated with the engine. Consequent deterioration of those parts results, without preventing theft of the vehicle.